Complexities of a BlindDate
by Passing-Glance
Summary: For some unknown reason, Kagome's three best friends decided that InuYasha just wasn't fitting the bill. So, they set her up with a particularly peculiar man thinking they would hit it off. How wrong they were. Oh well, at least he was cute! Ita/Kag


[AN] As you can probably tell, this is just a one-shot. I read this funny trivia thing about Itachi and decided, "Why the hell not!" And so, for fun and for practice, I wrote this. I don't know if it is all that good, since it was done in less then a few hours, but I hope you can enjoy it.

**Complexities of a Blind-Date**

**One-Shot by Passing Glance**

**Word Count: 1,025**

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Kagome said, staring incredulously at her 'blind-date'. "You like visiting traditional Japanese cafes…for fun…" Her date nodded, and Kagome's mouth twisted into a frown.

"…your favorite foods are onigiri and cabbage but you absolute detest steak…?" Again, he gave a nod to confirm her statement.

"You've never actually been on an A-Rank mission despite being an ANBU captain, and if you were to choose a word you'd choose '_peace_'."

Kagome was thoroughly perplexed with the man sitting across from her. '_He's not at all like I thought he would be.'_

For some reason her three best friends had decided she needed someone new. And, out off all the guys they could have picked they picked this one.

Now, he was quite handsome, with dark features, strong arms, and passionate grey eyes. But after hearing over and over again that her chosen "boyfriend" just wasn't cutting it then being placed with this strapping young man before her, she would say that though her date was very sweet and extremely cute, she had chosen well with Inuyasha. At least she could understand him. A bowl of ramen and a warm place to sleep, that's all he wanted. But this guy, he was just too complex. _'Like frickin' Rubik's Cube and I could never figure those stupid things out._'

Sighing, Kagome felt she really didn't even understand her best friends all that much either. They might have been trying to set her up with someone more…suitable, but this…well, he was just plain peculiar. Yes, that was a good word for him. He was peculiar.

The man, for he definitely was quite male, confirmed her last statement with a nodded.

Kagome stared at him, literally just stared. She may have been inept at choosing good guys for a long and _healthy_ relationship, but at least her choices weren't so…"Odd…?"

"Excuse me?" He said, politely.

Straightening her back, Kagome sat up to her full height while continuing to stare intensely at the man sitting across the way. "Look," she began, "I don't want to be mean or anything, but…that's just odd."

He frowned as he set down his tea cup. "Perhaps, but we all have different tastes."

"I understand that," Kagome rushed to explain, "But you…" she glanced him over. He was wearing casual clothing—a simple black t-shirt with tradition black hakama's. For some reason, he also wore his weapons holster; _'just in case'_, as he put it earlier. He didn't appear to be anything but a normal man. Kagome would have understood his likes and dislikes if only he had been a normal person, but he wasn't normal in the least. The man in front of her was a shinobi, a very skilled shinobi. "…you don't make sense."

The guy pulled back, leaning further into the leather seat at his back. He gazed at her with emotionless eyes, probing—searching. After a long and tense silence, he finally said something. "I do not understand your reasoning's,"

Kagome's eyes widened, before narrowing. "Why?"

He merely raised a brow. "No one person can truly '_make sense'_, as you so put it." He said. "After all, the façade most people wear in the day light is merely a mirage, placed there in order for society to be able to label and define them. But in reality, what is "true" and "correct" about a person? There are no bounds on a person's habits and personality, Kagome, except for the one's society tries to dictate."

'_That was…very deep.' _Kagome thought. She glanced down at the table top as she fiddled with her tea cup. "That might be so," she told him, "and I suppose I shouldn't have judged you without first knowing you."

He smiled a very faint almost unnoticeable smile. "Indeed."

'_Good Kami,'_ she moaned internally. '_He really needs to smile more. When he doesn't, he seems so…detached, like Sesshomaru-sama._'

Kagome grinned hesitantly back as she tried to push away her thoughts. It wouldn't do to think of another man—or rather demon—while on a date. Let alone judge her date to be like the Ice Prince when he just specifically said not to judge him or anyone at all.

"I'm sorry," she nibbled on her bottom lip, "So…what else is there to know about you?"

The man, or rather the infamous Uchiha, Itachi, chuckled low in his throat. It startled Kagome, who glance up at him with wide eyes.

"Let's see, I have a brother…" he trailed off, glance her way when she gasped.

"Really," she perked up. After all, this was probably the only thing they would have in common.

"Aa," he affirmed.

"Is he younger than you, or is he older?" She inquired, growing curious.

It didn't take him long to answer; actually he seemed quite pleased to do so. "Sasuke is younger than myself by several years." He quipped, sitting forward.

She smiled encouragingly "He must look up to you then," she said, and her date nodded.

She knew that this Sasuke probably adored his big brother, for she could tell that his brother cherished him. For her, it wasn't hard to see. She loved and cared for her own little twerp of a brother who she knew wanted to be just as strong as she was. So it wasn't hard to believe that Itachi and Sasuke were similar in those respects.

The topic of discussion went on for what seemed like a lifetime. They were both so engrossed that they hardly noticed as the day went on by. Since they both had younger siblings, they were able to connect at a much deeper level. They told stories about good times long gone, where life had seemed so much easier. They smiled and laughed, enjoying themselves while wasting the day away as they sipped at their tea.

In the end, Kagome learned what drove her date to do what he did.

And so it would seem that Itachi wasn't as complex after all, and maybe her friends weren't so wrong in choosing him...?

* * *

**[AN]** Please review and tell me what you think. Even though this is a one-shot, I would like to know if it sucks or not, whether or not my characters need some tweaking, and so on. After all, in about two weeks or so, I will be posting a _new story_ call **Forever and for Always**. It's an _Itachi/Kagome/Sauke_ fic, that's not exactly going to follow the anime. So from this ficlet, I want feed back so that I might be able I can see how I'm coming along on my characters [Itachi and Kagome mainly], so that I don't mess them up on the real long one.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.

Cheers!


End file.
